


Everything With You

by loudlyfuturisticgladiator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, it was all just a dream, mostly comfort, timeskip bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudlyfuturisticgladiator/pseuds/loudlyfuturisticgladiator
Summary: One dream can really put things into perspective and make you grateful for the things you take advantage of in your day-to-day life. And for Keiji Akaashi, that one dream was falling in love with Koutarou Bokuto and then swiftly losing him.Based on In Another Life by LittleLuxray.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	Everything With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> If you haven't read the masterpiece that is In Another Life by LittleLuxray, PLEASE go do that first! This fic ruins the ending completely.  
> I was on tiktok the other night and saw a video about how in In Another Life the boys didn't tell each other they loved each other because what was the point? And I just had to give them a happy ending. Even if it is the cliché "it was all just a dream" ending.  
> Lastly, the opening two paragraphs are directly from In Another Life and I did not write them. Full credit LittleLuxray for those!

_He kept himself against Bokuto and held onto him with what little strength he had left in him. He didn't get up to alert the nurses, or the doctors, or anyone in the hospital. He knew that once they found out, they would take Bokuto away from him._

_So he stayed in place, holding onto Bokuto, taking in his company for one last time before he'd never see him again._

* * *

Akaashi woke up, startled and disoriented. His breathing was erratic and urgent. Akaashi reached up to touch his face. Cold fingers met his wet cheeks before Akaashi realized that he had been crying. A sob ripped through his chest. He knew why he was crying, and he had to find him. To make sure that he was ok. Bokuto. Where was Bokuto? Akaashi tried to sit up from where he had been lying down on the bed but was immediately pulled back down by a heavy weight. Feeling claustrophobic, Akaashi tried to lift the weight off of him. Using his full strength was barely enough to get the weight lifted enough for Akaashi to slip out from under it and get off the bed.

His eyes, now fully adjusted to the darkness around him, looked around the room to try to gather where he was. His bedroom. But not the bedroom from his youth. The bedroom in the apartment he now shared with Bokuto. The bedroom he shared with Bokuto. Akaashi, with his breath finally starting to return to normal, looked back to the bed he just left.

There was Bokuto. His grey and white hair down around his face. Akaashi could see where his hair wasn’t quite dry yet from the shower Bokuto had taken before they had gone to bed. Akaashi realized that the weight on his chest from just a minute ago was Bokuto’s arm. Heavy with muscle he had rightfully earned from many years of playing volleyball, both professionally and during their school years.

Those arms could block, receive, and spike balls so well they were like weapons to use against his opponents. However, those same arms could be so gentle when he would hold Akaashi, or deliver breakfast in bed, however horrible and/or burnt it may be, to Akaashi on his birthday, holidays, or whenever Bokuto deemed fit.

Akaashi inched closer to the bed, praying that his small outburst did not wake up Bokuto. He saw Bokuto’s eyes were still shut, his breathing even and deep. Bokuto was asleep. Akaashi reached out and touched Bokuto’s hand. Warmth. Unlike his dream, when Akaashi woke up, Bokuto was warm to the touch. Another sob ripped through Akaashi’s chest. Bokuto was alive and breathing and _asleep_.

The alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed told Akaashi that it was 3 in the morning in large red numbers. He had only been asleep for less than 5 hours, but those 5 hours had been two months in his dream. Akaashi straightened his back, nearly still flowing freely down his face, and walked to the on-suite bathroom. He closed the door before turning the light on, as not to disturb the man who was still asleep. Akaashi squinted as he looked at his face in the mirror, everything blurry as his glasses still lay on the nightstand next to the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes despite having been sleeping relatively well until tonight’s unwelcome dream. His eyes were also red and raw from crying; Akaashi wondered if he had actually started crying while he was asleep.

Akaashi rinsed his face with cold water to get the tears off his face and to feel more grounded in where he was. He was not in a hospital room. He was not pining after Bokuto. He was not mourning Bokuto. He no longer lived at home with his parents' expectations of becoming a doctor. He was a mildly successful manga editor, and the man in the next room was a professional volleyball player and not dying of fatal familial insomnia. If anything, Bokuto overslept. 

Akaashi decided that it was time to go back to bed. He didn’t know if he would fall back asleep tonight, but he did know that he wanted to be close to Bokuto. Akaashi turned off the light and opened the bathroom door. He could hear Bokuto moving and mumbling.

“Keiji?” Bokuto mumbled, arm trying to feel for Akaashi on the bed.

“I’m right here, Kou,” Akaashi answered as he slowly made his way back to the bed. As Akaashi slipped under the covers, Bokuto opened his arms, and Akaashi gratefully snuggled into Bokuto’s chest, deeply breathing in his smell. No harsh hospital smell. Only Bokuto. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's arms wrap around his waist. 

“Where did you go? I woke up, and you were gone,” Bokuto whined, eyes still closed. Akaashi sighed and told him that he had only gone to the bathroom for just a minute. Bokuto hummed at his answer. “Did you have a bad dream? You usually don’t get up in the night.”

“Yeah, it was a horrible dream, Kou,” Akaashi mumbled into Bokuto’s chest, unsure if he was heard. Bokuto hummed again, the vibrations relaxing Akaashi. _Bokuto is okay,_ Akaashi reminded himself.

“If you want to, we could talk about it. Or not, it’s whatever,” Bokuto said as he inched back, trying to look at Akaashi’s face. Akaashi put his chin on Bokuto’s sternum and looked up at the man. 

“I dreamt of you and me in another life. We didn’t know each other until we met at a hospital where you were being treated for an incurable, terminal disease. We-,” Akaashi paused, taking a deep breath, a lump forming in his throat and tears reappearing in his eyes, threatening to spill over, “we were in love. Or I was in love with you at least. But I saw you fade from this wonderful, colorful man to a shell of who you once were who couldn’t talk, walk, or even eat. I found you, loved you, and then lost you so fast. It was so unfair.” The tears that had threatened to fall now flowed freely down Akaashi’s face. A sob hit Akaashi before he realized he was even crying again. He buried his face back into Bokuto’s chest. Everything from the dream hit him again. Cloud Atlas, strawberry pocky, the hospital room, the red scarf, the snow, Bokuto not realizing that it was snowing, the pain he felt when he woke up next to Bokuto, who was finally resting for the very last time. He never gotten to tell Bokuto that he loved him. What was the point when their love was doomed to die?

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto whispered, his hand coming up to lift Akaashi’s chin to look him in the eyes again. Red-rimmed green eyes met soft, concerned gold. “I am right here, Keiji. And I do not plan on going anywhere. You’re stuck with me for a very long time. Forever actually. Didn’t I tell you I’m going to live to be 130 when we were at nationals my third year?” Akaashi laughed quietly, nodding his head. Bokuto had said that. How dare he forget?

“I am going to live to be 130, and we are going to grow so old together and teach our great-grandchildren how to play volleyball. And even when we’re married, I’m going to annoy you with all the love and attention you deserve. I have my whole life planned out, and you are there at every stage. You are never going to be left alone, without me. Permanently, at least. I can’t really control your work or my away games. But I love you, Keiji Akaashi. I am here. I am healthy. And I am so in love with you.” More tears came from Akaashi’s eyes, but he realized that these were not the heartbroken tears that had followed his dream but happy tears. Bokuto really did have his whole life figured out, and Akaashi knew he would always be there for Bokuto along the way. But there was one thing out of Bokuto’s whole mini-monologue that stuck with Akaashi.

“Do you really want to marry me and have children so that we can have great-grandchildren?” Bokuto laughed.

“I want to do everything with you. Marry you. Have kids with you. Move into a big home with a big backyard to put a volleyball net up and have friends over and play. I want to keep waking up next to you. Make breakfast in bed for you. Go on dates with you. Make love with you. Love you forever,” Bokuto rested his forehead against Akaashi’s. “Everything.”

Akaashi reached up and put his hand on Bokuto’s cheek. His hand met warmth. Bokuto’s hand that had been holding Akaashi’s chin now covered Akaashi’s hand on his cheek. More warmth. “I want to do everything with you, too. Forever.” Akaashi lifts his head to meet Bokuto’s lips. Their kiss is salty from Akaashi’s tears, which still flowed. But it’s also the sweetest thing that either of them has ever tasted. Sweeter than the strawberry pocky that they shared in Akaashi's dream. Akaashi secretly hoped he would never get used to kissing Bokuto. The butterflies that felt more like bulls in his stomach still rampaged the way they did when Bokuto kissed Akaashi for the first time at Bokuto’s graduation ceremony from his third year in high school. He hoped that they never stopped.

“I have decided that when we wake up, I am going to spoil you all day. I don’t have practice or a game, and you do not have work. We are going to spend the whole day together. Go on a nice date. And then we can come back home and do whatever you want to do,” Bokuto murmured against Akaashi’s lips, a smirk forming as he offered the last idea. Akaashi could feel his face flush, grateful for the cover of darkness to conceal his embarrassment. Akaashi smiled.

“As long as I am with you, I will be so happy, Kou.”

“I love you, Keiji.”

“And I love you, Koutarou.”


End file.
